Spyrocitor 2: The Destructive Disease
by Time Travelling Echidna
Summary: A strange disease starts to spread over Spyro and his friends. What will they do?
1. Prologue

Spyrocitor 2: The Destructive Disease  
  
Hello, fans of Spyrocitor! The biggest and most blatantly BTTF referenced Spyro and Ratchet & Clank fanfic now has a sequel. Here it is, but it's just starting.  
  
Ech: And you still own nothing. That's just great.  
  
Hey, I own you, echidna. Now to start Spyrocitor 2!  
  
Prologue  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A small, instantaneous portal appeared in the roof of a cave, and a strange alien man in a green superhero suit fell through. His body was injured in many of places, and his suit was ripped all over. When he looked up after falling in, the portal was already gone. Now he only wanted to find out where he was. He got up off the cave's damp ground and looked around the stalagmites. He couldn't see anything in the darkness, but just around a corner in the tunnel, he saw a light. The alien superhero walked around to where the light was, but he didn't find a way out like he hoped. Instead he found three round objects in the colors of red, green, and yellow. He picked one up to examine it, but his nose started to act up. He sneezed all over the glowing object, only saying, "Darn nanomites." The thing was, as soon as he said this, his cuts and bruises disappeared, and his suit repaired itself. He looked around him again, and the glowing light was clouded with tons of the nanomites. He saw them flood out of a small crack in the wall, and outside of it, they spread all across the land of Avalar...  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Roo: Oooh! Cliffhangery!  
  
Wex: Will she quit doing that?! She's said it every time!  
  
Ech: Aw, let Roo have some fun. She doesn't do it all the time.  
  
Well, review! I can't keep writing my stories without input, you know.  
  
Antiroo: See you all later! 


	2. The Destructive Disease

Well, hello again, everyone. Sorry that I haven't updated Spyrocitor 2 in almost a month, but you know how life is.  
  
Roo: Yeah, not conductive to your schedule, TTE.  
  
And, as I said before, in all of the chapters of Spyrocitor and now again here in Spyrocitor 2, I don't own Spyro or Ratchet and Clank... or BTTF. I also don't own the Angry Mob, which I thank panthergirl for letting me use.  
  
Wex: Well, why don't we start the main story? Was it a sunny day in Avalar?  
  
Nope, actually...

* * *

It was a mildly overcast day in Avalar. The weather had been bad lately, and Spyro hadn't been to Avalar in over a week due to the "crocodile problem" that the Dragon World had. But now, finally in his return to his friends in Avalar, he could have all the fun he wanted!  
  
"I'm bored."  
  
Or not.  
  
"Hey, Spyro! There's a story in the newspaper about the croc problem in the Dragon World. Apparently, a small grey dragon lied about it." Hunter yelled to his friend on the other side of the pool in Autumn Plains.  
  
"That's just great, Hunter."  
  
"Hey, there's a small uprising of fodder in the Forgotten Realms, do ya think we should stop them?"  
  
"Naw, the citizens can probably keep them down. There haven't really been any Angry Mob-neccessary activities in the past few months."  
  
"Hey, Spyro," Elora asked, "What was our disguise anyway... birdwatching?"  
  
Spyro really paid attention to this. "What, Elora, what?"  
  
"No, Elora, Spyro's a– mmmf." Spyro clamped his claw over Hunter's mouth, preventing him from saying the word.  
  
"What was Hunter trying to say, Spyro?" Elora said with a smile, "I remember when you got trampled by the ninja goats while they were going to a demonstration that they were late for, and then you said you were birdwatching, but I don't think there's anything wrong with that."  
  
"Oh, he was going to say that I called Ratchet just a while ago and he said that it's been pretty boring since he came here."  
  
"Well, why doesn't he come back then?"  
  
"Oh, he's had interviews and–" Spyro started to say while a silvery cloud formed around Elora's head. "Uh, Elora, you look a little..."  
  
"Could you stop yelling, Spyro? Jeez!"  
  
Bianca, who was reading the "Magic and Animal Care" section of the paper that Hunter was reading, looked up at Elora after her outburst. What she saw horrified her. "Elora," she said, "Look into the pool, you'll wanna see this."  
  
Elora saw her reflection and didn't believe her eyes. Her ears were over four feet long, stretching down to her ankles and now picking up sounds from all over Avalar. "They're–they're– HUGE!" she screamed. "How can I get anywhere in life with these gigantic things?!"  
  
"Well, Elora," Spyro said as he wrapped his arm around her, "We should probably ask the— AH-CHOO! —Professor about it. He can help you."  
  
The group of four walked toward the portal that would instantly transport them to the southern hemisphere of Avalar, the Forgotten Realms, where the Professor's lab was located. Unfortunately, when they got there, they were met by a large and angry mob of people from everywhere on the planet! Spyro pushed to the front of the mob and found that the root of the problem wasn't the Professor helping people; instead it was a very large potted plant.  
  
"This plant is an unnecessary obstruction! I need to find out what's wrong with me immediately!" Sergeant Byrd, normally the calm and collected navy blue penguin, who was now s a strange rainbow of colors, said.  
  
"Spyro, eb buegno per velrve," Shelia said, speaking in a weird foreign language, "Podelt kaylmart elos plugnt?"  
  
"Shelia, I don't know what's going on or why you're not speaking English, but I'll take care of this stupid plant! Stand back, everyone!"  
  
The whole crowd that was collected around the plant and Spyro backed up a few steps, but just as Spyro was about to flame the plant and destroy it, he sneezed again. He regained his composure and again prepared to fire. He blew his fiery breath out and expected that the plant would be either completely scorched and easily removable, or even that it would be destroyed. Unfortunately, it was neither! Spyro tried to destroy it again, and this time it didn't work either. He kept trying and trying, and eventually just gave up and rammed his horns straight into the plant's pot.  
  
"Hey, what do you think you're doing? Lay off or I'll use my blaster!" the crowd heard Agent 9's voice, but he was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Up here, you idiots!"  
  
The entire crowd turned from where they were looking to see Agent 9's monkey face superimposed on the gigantic plant's fat stem.  
  
"AAAAH! MONSTER PLANT!" Hunter yelled and ran off to the left of the plant, only to return within seconds from the other direction.  
  
"Agent 9?" Spyro said dubiously, "What happened to you?"  
  
"Beats me, Spyro. One minute I was shooting Rhynocs that were running around here as part of the Professor's security patrol, and the next minute I'm a plant!"  
  
"Can we see the Professor?" Bianca asked the monkey plant, "We really need his help."  
  
"I don't know if you really want to see him in his condition," Agent 9 replied, pointing to the Professor's lab, "but he's in there."

* * *

Ech: Now Spyrocitor 2's getting going. And hopefully you all won't have to wait until June to get the second chapter.  
  
Yeah, especially since at this time next month I'm going to the DeLorean car show.  
  
Antiech: And he'll be back soon after, but we know you don't want to wait forever anyway.  
  
Platypous: So review!  
  
Antiroo: And stay tuned for the next chapter of Spyrocitor 2: The Destructive Disease!  
  
Princess Aquaech: A note from me, the only native Echish speaker here, to you, the readers: The language that Shelia was speaking was Echish, an offshoot of Spanish that TTE made up in his Spanish II class last year. It may be hard to understand at first, but if you know Spanish, it gets easy. Don't worry, if you want, in your review you can tell TTE to have me translate for Shelia. It's realy no problem. Pueg, esco velrech o ul temprok mase tardek! 


	3. Help Us, Professor!

Okay, I lied. It did take me almost a month to get to typing this chapter of Spyrocitor 2. Maybe I'm just stalling for time to think of where they'll go... nah! I'm just lazy, that's all.  
  
Ech: I know where they can go! They can all go–  
  
Shut it, Ech. Just shut it. Unless you want to take disclaimer duty today...  
  
Ech: Nope! Make Antiech do it!  
  
Antiech: Fine, all right, TTE owns nothing but us, the Monotremus Extremus characters. Get going with the story, TTE!

* * *

Spyro, Hunter, Elora, Bianca, Sgt. Byrd, Shelia, and all of the other messed up characters walked through the strange, dark cave that had taken the place of the Professor's laboratory. Sparx floated ahead to light the way for everyone to find the Professor, wherever he was.  
  
"Well, Bianca, what's wrong with you?" Spyro asked. "You don't look any different from when we were in Summer Forest."  
  
"Well, you know how my ears are naturally long, don't you?" she answered. "It's kind of hard to do at the moment with a low ceiling and all, but..."  
  
"Whoa, Bianca, you're flying!" Hunter, being the pointer-out-of-the-obvious that he was, pointed out. Sparx turned around and lit up the scene, showing those in front of Bianca her new ability. "I know, I know, it is pretty cool, but I figure that this is probably just the beginning of who knows what kind of weird disease." The others nodded at her in agreement. "Ye ne sabekto kayl eb, pegro ne mle gutob. Ne podekto fublort em lu Angle do nodek!" Shelia yelled.  
  
"Whatever language you're speaking, Shelia, please quit doing it and go back to English!" Spyro said. "None of us can understand it. And besides, there's plenty of ways to–" Spyro's speech was interrupted by a bright light near the end of the long tunnel, followed immediately by a loud sound, like a buzzing. More of a 'purrnt' actually. Spyro looked ahead, not knowing exactly what it was, but was curious to what was going on. "Come on, guys, let's find out just what that is."  
  
Hunter got ready to use his strangely given new powers of running really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, fast, getting on his hands and knees to take off directly towards the sound. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Hunter." Elora's hand stopped him from starting his supersonic run down the tunnel. "We don't know what that is down there. Remember last time when you tried to do something stupid like that?"  
  
"Uh... Oh, yeah, I brought Ratchet here!"  
  
"And the time before that?" Elora asked with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Did it have something to do with my birthday?"  
  
"Let's think..." Elora said, getting irritated at Hunter's short-term memory, or rather lack thereof. "Hmm, how about Ripto?"  
  
"Oh... Right."  
  
"Listen, men!" Sergeant Byrd commanded. "Er, and ladies too." He finished when he saw Shelia, Elora, and Bianca glaring at him angrily. "We'll take this slowly, and before we know it, we will be right on top of the enemy!"  
  
"How about we listen to rainbow boy here, and we'll see the Professor soon enough. I don't think he's going anywhere with a crowd like that out there." Spyro told them, ruffling the feathers on Byrd's head with his forepaw. The group continued down the tunnel, the light and sound coming closer and closer together, eventually nearly right at the same time, when suddenly...  
  
"Eww, kayl eb elos upechstal?" Shelia covered he nose from a strange smell that was permeating the air in the tunnel. "What, Shelia?" Elora asked, her large ears swinging from her steps. "I couldn't hear you over that– Ugh, what is that?!"  
  
"Look, up there!" Hunter pointed down a tiled hallway leading from the dark tunnel. "The light's coming from in that room!" The group ran over to the room, and with one last breath of fresh air above them, reached for the doorknob. "It's locked!" Spyro complained. Elora looked around the hall for something to use to unlock it, maybe the Professor's secret key, but there was nothing... but a steel pole. "Hey, Hunter, you can carry something big like that pole, can't you?" "Oh, yeah, you bet. I won a pole-lifting contest on my 21st birthday."  
  
"Good." Elora said, "I have a plan..."  
  
Elora had Hunter stand at the end of the hallway, holding the pole lined up perfectly with the locked doorknob. "Let me get this straight, Elora," Hunter asked, "You want me to run at full speed down the hallway, holding this pole and then knock off that doorknob down there?"  
  
"Yeah, that's the plan."  
  
"What if the floor's waxed?"  
  
"Then you'll just stop in the tunnel."  
  
"Oh. Okay." Hunter got ready, set himself up, and ran, blowing the locked, iron doorknob into smithereens. Everything around him seemed to slow down, until suddenly, he was out of the tunnel even and running outside again. He saw the plant Agent 9, and decided to stop and turn around, leaving trails of fire in his wake as he stopped. "Whoa! Hot! Hot! Hot!" He turned quickly, seeming to appear and then disappear to the others waiting outside. He ran back to Spyro and friends, stopping along the way to watch a movie on his portable DVD player as he ran. When he got back, no more than two seconds had passed, but to him it was more like four hours. He slid to a stop on the tile, leaving behind the fire trails like he did before, and slid right into the janitor's closet at the end of the hallway. The others came over to help him as he sat up from the wreckage and said, "See, I told you it was waxed," before slumping into the metal bucket on the shelf behind him.  
  
"What's all the commotion out here?" the Professor was heard yelling from the formerly locked doorway. He noticed the fire trails that were still burning out after Hunter's record-length slide into the closet. "Who's been testing my prototype time machine?"  
  
"Professor! You have to help us!" Spyro yelled. The Professor went into his lab for a moment, and returned saying "Okay, come in."  
  
"Ye esco hoyt dichudot! Ye ne podekto fublort em lu Angle!"  
  
"Now, take it a little more slowly, Shelia, what are you trying to tell us?"  
  
"Ye." She said, pointing at herself. "Ne." She waved her arms in a signal for no. "Podekto." She pointed at a can of baking soda in the Professor's lab. "Fublort." She moved her hand in a gesture to imitate talking. "Lu Angle."  
  
"Hmm... you can't jump?"  
  
"Ne! Ne! Lu Angle!"  
  
"A problem that you'd rather talk about in private?"  
  
"Ne! Lu Angle!"  
  
"Just speak English already, Shelia!" Spyro yelled, annoyed at her guessing game.  
  
"Elos eb! Elos eb!" she jumped in the air, pointing at Spyro. "Lu Angle!"  
  
"What? English?" Spyro realized his error earlier. "Oh, you can't speak English, can you?"  
  
"Se!" She said, overjoyed that someone finally understood.  
  
"Okay, that's everyone." The Professor announced, "Spyro, you can't breathe fire, Elora, your ears are humongous,"  
  
"Thanks for the compliment." She said, very irritated at her gigantic ears.  
  
"Shelia can't speak English, Hunter runs too fast, Bianca can fly, and Sergeant Byrd is rainbow colored." He finished. He checked his charts over, and told them their fates. "All of you are infected by this thing–a nanomite." He held up a drawing of the small robot. "I have studied the various ones that I found in my–" The sound and light exploded forth once more, embarrassing the Professor to tears, or maybe they were tears of pain. "Excuse me for a moment." He said weakly as he ran off to get a change of pants.  
  
"Wait just a second here." Spyro said, picking up the drawing of the nanomite that the Professor had dropped in his rush. "Look on its waist: Gadgetron."  
  
"You don't think..." Elora started.  
  
"That Ratchet could know something? Obviously."  
  
The Professor returned from his closet with a new pair of pants on, this time prepared with a flame retardant in the back pockets to keep these ones from burning like the rest of them.  
  
"Professor!" Spyro ran over to him, holding up the drawing. "Look at its waist, it says Gadgetron. Don't you think that it could have something to do with Ratchet and Clank?"  
  
"It must, Spyro. That exact same marking was on all of Ratchet's weapons, and even his ship." The Professor looked at Spyro, knowing just what he was thinking. "But you can't go to his world."  
  
"Why not? He came here!" Hunter said.  
  
"Well, if he saw you guys, and if I accidentally sent you to the wrong point in time for that specific point in space, he might not know you yet. Then, when he came to Avalar, he'd tell you about yourselves. The encounter could create a time paradox, the result of which could cause a chain reaction that would unravel the very fabric of the Space-Time Continuum and destroy the entire universe!"  
  
"Oh, come on, I'm sure that we'll get there and he'll have gone through the same amount of time as us."  
  
"Well, I suppose that I could get you all to that Veldin place of his."  
  
"Kayl buegno, ul mikchyol!"  
  
"As much as you would be helpful, Shelia," Elora said softly, "Nobody would be able to understand you there. Sorry, but you'll have to stay here with the Professor."  
  
"Ne, ne, ye lu croyecto." She said dejectedly. "Ye croyekto kayl dobekt haktelr ulgot ohkee. Podekto murtart oh lun Rhynocs."  
  
"That's the spirit!" Bianca told her. "Well, Professor, set up that portal!"  
  
"Okay, let me enter in the destination here." He touched five keys on the keypad, setting the portal to let them out right in the middle of the Kyzil Plateau on Veldin. "All set! Get going, all of you, before I–" The light flashed again, followed by the sound, and everyone ran straight for the portal, getting through just before the Professor ran away from it again, ultra-embarrassed, and allowing Shelia to close the portal behind the others.

* * *

Roo: Now they'll go to Ratchet and Clank's world! Yahoo!  
  
Antiech: And surprisingly, TTE kept his promise. Now if he could only do that for Super Komario...  
  
Antiroo: Review! Review and then you guys won't have to wait until August for the next chapter!  
  
Platypous: And if you do by August, or whenever TTE does the next chapter, I get pudding! So review, you crazy people!  
  
Princess Aquaech: And TTE has an Echish to English dictionary on him, so all you have to do is ask and you'll receive a deluxe translation of the stuff Shelia said! Hakq lu hoyt! 


End file.
